Seven Years to the Future!
by Y-anne
Summary: Kagome was once Kakashi's friend...until she died, courtesy of the Demon Fox. What happens when a woman arrives and proves herself to be Kagome? KakKag Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha

**I was hoping to post this** **story soon. My computer's weird, and it seems to only work properly at night. Odd, ne?**

**

* * *

**

**Old Memories Surface  
**

Rustling sounds were heard all over the forest as the Ninja of the Hidden Leaves fought the Demon Fox. They had sent their best ninja to the field, in hopes of slaying the creature…but to no avail. "Hang on everyone!" a voice cried out. "Hang on until the Hokage gets here!"

A young girl was in the forest as well, and she heard that desperate cry to everyone that was fighting. She ignored it however, for she was not a ninja…just merely looking for a friend of hers…

The ground shook, and the sudden movement distracted her from her thoughts as she peered into the blood-red eyes of the monster that the people she had lived with for fifteen years were attempting to kill.

The furry, large head of the nine-tailed fox lowered and picked her up with his abnormally large fangs. The pain racked all throughout her body, and she willed herself to release the horrifying hurt through any means possible. And release it she did.

Tipping her head to the sky, she screamed with all the strength she currently possessed, for the one person she trusted the most.

"Kakashi!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat upright in his wrinkled out bed, panting and sweating, attempting to gasp for air. Swearing slightly, he cleared his mind from most thoughts as he tried to grasp why his dreams had turned so intense all of a sudden. 

The memory of seven years ago wasn't a very blurry one…he could recall everything quite clearly. He could still picture the look of terror on her face as the Nine-tailed fox had picked up his friend and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

'Kagome…' The fox's teeth had glowed, and suddenly, she had disappeared.

Glancing around his room, he looked for something to distract him from remembering his past. Catching the face of his alarm clock, he noted that it was approximately six in the morning. Running his hand through his silver hair, he sighed almost non-audibly in relief. He was only an hour late for their daily five in the morning class.

Slipping the mask onto his face, he pondered his dream and chuckled slightly as he remembered how frustrated she was when he wouldn't take off his mask at her requests.

'I wish I did. You were the only person that I seriously considered taking my mask off for.' Shaking his head slightly, he dismissed the thought temporarily, knowing that he would easily be able to recall it later.

With his beloved 'Make-out Paradise' book in his hand, he headed for his routinely spot before he met up with Team Seven. The memorial.

Passing by the usual sights in Konoha, he was filled with the occasional feeling of anger as he saw all the former adults in his past walk by as if they didn't have a care in the world. They were now all currently old enough to be grandparents. They were the same people who had helped his father's demise come into play. The same villagers that had twisted his beliefs into thinking that his comrades were not as important as the mission was.

And the same monsters that had shunned his best friend.

'Control your emotions, Kakashi. Getting angry will not repent for the past.' Breathing deeply and forcing his body to keep walking to its destination, he calmly walked past the sight that made his blood boil.

The farther he walked, the more the scene changed from a hustling market to a quiet wood.

Reaching the silent place he was vying for, he walked up to the memorial. Clasping his hands together to his heart, he made a silent prayer to his friends in the afterlife; Rin and Obito.

As he ended the forlorn prayer, he focused on what was always the hardest task of his day. Announcing a prayer to the dead for Kagome. He had never wanted to admit she was dead, but eventually, his heart grasped that harsh reality. Her name wasn't present on the memorial, but she was his best friend. And his first love. But she never knew that. Nearing the end of his prayers, he glanced at the rising sun in an attempt to check the time.

A small smile crossed his face in amusement. His prayers for her were always the longest of the three.

With a sigh, he remembered the day of her birthday. It wasn't a big deal to her, but to him, finding her the best present he could think of was the only thing on his mind for the next week. Eventually, he had settled for his mother's old necklace. A black strap of ribbon, with a blue teardrop gem hanging in the middle. She was delighted, and admitted that she had never gotten a single present in her life before. Ending his task, he spared the memorial one final glance before disappearing with a nearly silent poof.

* * *

"Yo." His trademark greeting for his team. His ears were assaulted by the two perfectly synchronized voices. "YOU'RE LATE!" 

"Forgive me, for I was once again lost on the road of life. I should really look into attaining a map…" Looking down at his students, he noticed that as usual they didn't believe him.

First there was Sasuke Uchiha, a young man who was currently the top rookie genin in Konoha. He had raven black hair that was almost as crazy as Kakashi's hairstyle. His onyx eyes seemed to pierce everything, and when they couldn't he relied on his Sharingan eyes to do it for him. The Copy jonin was sure that he was one of the people that Kagome would have classified as an ice cube.

'Ice cube…' Kakashi nearly burst out laughing at the thought of a lady calling his student that very name.

Next, was the young child who had proclaimed his current state of tardiness. Haruno Sakura. She was a young girl at the tender age of fourteen with cherry blossom pink hair and green eyes with a fatal attraction for Sasuke. And when he said fatal, he had meant fatal.

Last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki, the willing participant of announcing his lateness as well. The hyperactive boy had an obsession with being Hokage and eating ramen. With blonde hair and blue eyes, the ninja was still a little loudmouth.

Naruto was the one that reminded him of Kagome the most. He was shunned by the villagers because of a past that he could not prevent and had lived an extremely painful life because of it.

Even though the demon fox inside Naruto was the reason that his secret crush had died, he couldn't bring himself to hate Naruto for it. She wouldn't have wanted him to hate anyone. That, and Naruto wasn't the demon fox in general. Just a young boy trying to cope everyone's hate.

Kagome herself had been hated by almost everyone in the village, because of her Kekkai Genkai, the skill passed down in her genes and the mere fact that her parents had never married, considering her to be a bastard.

She wasn't the most beautiful ninja, nor was she the ugliest kuonochi. She was just…plain. With black hair and blue eyes, she wasn't considered to be incredibly beautiful. And all the kids her age had picked on her because of it, their parent's mocking only fueling the actions.

Mentally shaking his head, he cursed himself for the second time of the day for remembering the past.

"So what's up, Sensei?" an annoyingly high voice interrupting his train of thought. "What are we gonna do today, huh? I wanna go on a really exciting mission this time, no babysitting, or digging out weeds, or any boring stuff like that!"

Training his sleepy eyed look onto Naruto's face, he made a stern look. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…"

The three students swallowed in anticipation.

"Today, we will be heading out of the village for a little training."

* * *

So, when Kakashi-sensei meant training… 

He meant to pick up the trash outside the village gates!

Grumbling under his breath, the frustrated Naruto glared at the sight of his Jonin sensei relaxing under a tree. 'How come he gets to relax? That's so not fair!'

Continuing his work, his body tensed as he heard a rustling sound from the bushes next to him. Apparently, stupid Sasuke and Sakura had heard it as well. However, the relaxing Sensei showed no sign of hearing anything, as he continued reading his book and faintly chuckling.

'Stupid Sensei.' Thought Naruto. He scowled, and continued about his task.

The blonde haired boys thoughts were interrupted as a figure emerged from the green shrubbery next to him. In the brief seconds he had to observe the figure, he noted that whoever it was, was wrapped in a purple cloak that covered their entire body, and a mask hiding his face.

A Hidden Village of the Mist, mask.

Naruto's cry of shock was drowned out as The Copy Jonin's voice rang throughout the clearing. "Lightning Blaze!"

The masked fighter kicked Naruto backwards and gathered chakra in their hands. "Water Style! Tsunami!"

Both of the chakra based attacks completely missed each other and hurtled towards their intended targets: Kakashi and the mysterious fighter. A loud explosion was heard, the noise spreading throughout the area as a cloud of dust kicked in and blinded the jonin and the unknown ninja from the three genin's view.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, lest the fighter had brought friends.

As the cloud of dust cleared, they could distinctly see the outlines of their teacher. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled. All three ran towards his dark figure and the kuonochi gasped. Kakashi-sensei was laying on his back, the arm twisted at an odd angle.

Fearing the worst, Sasuke turned to glimpse at his opponent, when he came to the realization that they were knocked out as well. His fears subsiding, he gestured at Sakura to check on them with him.

From what they could see, Kakashi's attacker had a gaping scar embedded in their stomach, all Kakashi's doing. The wound was bleeding profusely, and the ground around the body ran red with the substance.

The rookie grimaced and thought through the situation in his mind. The Copy Ninja was the one to attack first, so technically, the masked combatant was only attempting to defend themselves. Looking over the unconscious body again, he found no Hitake, so that meant that this person was not a ninja. He decided that it would be safe to bring the lifeless warrior inside their village.

"Sakura." He rasped out.

The startled pink-haired girl looked up in surprise. "Yes, Sasuke?"

Heaving up the wounded fighter onto his shoulders, he asked, "Could you get the other arm?" He raised his voice slightly. "Oi, dope. Get Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke was a little surprised to find that the person that he was carrying was considerably light. In fact, maybe he didn't even need Sakura's help…nah.

* * *

**This is my new story. I hope everyone like this one. No flames, please. Review if you like it!**  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto

**Yay! I got reviews! This is great! Thank you to everyone who reviewed me: **_AnimeLover1116, Dragondog, Kagomes Twin Sis, Animeotakufreak, Taeniaea and Kurai Oujou . Dark Death_**. Your reviews encourage me!**

** A New Rank**

Rubbing his temples with slight unease, the Hokage grimaced as another headache came on strong. Team Seven had brought in a foreign fighter, by the look of it, from another village. There was no ninja headband on them, so he immediately assumed that they were not a ninja. He immediately ordered for the medic-nin to arrive quickly and bandage their prisoner.

Tipping his hat forwards, he let out a heavy sigh. Might as well get it over with…He lowered his hand, poised to pry off the mask that was hiding the mysterious being's features. As the disguise came off easily, the esteemed Hokage finally glimpsed the individual's face. A loud 'klat' echoed through the room as he dropped it in prompt surprise.

'It's…!'

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried a loud voice. What was that? The voice was quite annoying… 

Opening one of his eyes, Kakashi registered the grinning boy's face as…

Naruto.

Noticing that he was on an abnormally flat surface, he glanced at his surroundings. At the moment, he was on a metal table with his arm in a sling and Naruto looking worriedly at him. 'What…' He could remember being in the forest, supervising his Team's mission, when a ninja had knocked him unconscious.

"How long was I out, Naruto?" the masked Jonin inquired of his student.

The embodiment of the nine tailed demon fox pondered for a while. "Around a few hours. The girl that attacked you is out cold too. You almost completely pierced her stomach."

Thinking on current events, the Copy-nin stayed silent. He did not regret piercing the woman in the stomach, for she had gotten too close to his student. His pride was shattered slightly as he thought of how a girl had knocked him unconscious. 'Deal with it Kakashi. This is reality.'

Hoisting himself into an upright position, he winced uncomfortably as white-hot pain surged through his arm. 'I won't be moving this for quite a while.'

Swinging his legs off the steel bench, he questioned Naruto. "Have you reported this to Lord Hokage yet?"

The blonde looked taken aback. "Ah, well, that showoff Sasuke should have done it already. He was the one that took the girl to his office, along with Sakura."

Nodding, Kakashi gathered his chakra to create a disappearing jutsu, when…the sling completely halted his action. 'This is so not good.'

Sighing, and admitting defeat, he submitted to his fate. "Naruto, could you do the transportation jutsu to the Hokage's office?" The eerily happy expression on his young apprentice was enough to make Kakashi seriously consider just walking to the Hokage's workplace.

"Sure thing, sensei."

Hanging onto Naruto with his good arm, the silver haired sensei prepared for the worst. His protégé made a few quick hand-signs, and…

…they were in Lord Hokage's office. Looking around, the Jonin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The office was empty, and just as that thought registered in his brain, the door slid open. There stood the Hokage in all his top-hatted glory, right next to his recent attacker in the woods. Now that he actually had the chance to look at his opponent, he could actually see that she was a girl.

Her hair was tied back, but it was very well taken care of. There were subtle traces of feminine curves through her clothing and her voice wasn't as deep as most men's were.

The young woman walked up to him, bowing. "Forgive me for attacking you…but you attacked me first." Needless to say, Team Seven's instructor was surprised. Her attitude indicated that she was slightly immature. Just like Kagome…

Coolly, he replied. "No need to apologize for someone you don't know." Watching her body language at his statement, he wasn't surprised to see her reel back slightly. However, he was surprised when she pressed on.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Her tone suggested that she would hurt him very badly if he didn't reply the correct answer. Clearing his throat at her mysterious behavior, he shrugged. Had he known any powerful, non-ninja…ninja? None that he could remember.

Noticing that she was still waiting for a response, he gave her one. "If I did, I would have said so wouldn't I?" Observing as she sighed, freeing her hair from their prison, and putting a hand to her mask.

The disguise slid off, revealing her face to him. His expression morphed from bored, to completely and utterly shocked. This couldn't be real. She was dead…

"Kagome…" he whispered. She was different from before; she wasn't plain, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

She cleared her throat. "Now let me start again." She rushed the distance between them and tackled him to the ground. "Kakashi!" Somewhere in his befuddled mind, the Sharingan eye wielder grinned. This was the exact way she greeted him in the past.

Suddenly remembering why she couldn't possibly be real, he sat up and groaned. "You can't be real. You're dead." Well, wasn't that blunt and to the point.

Confusion overtook him once again as she giggled. "This entire town didn't do their homework."

He raised his eyebrow. Plowing on, she explained what she was saying. "You see, if you had obtained further information about the fox, you would have found out that a touch of the demon's teeth would transport you to a different world. Therefore, that was what happened to me around, seven years ago?"

At this information, he couldn't help but scoop her in his arms and hug her ferociously. 'She's alive…'

"Sensei!" Apparently, Naruto had been forgotten this entire time. This time, it was Kagome who raised an eyebrow. "Sensei?" she inquired of her long time best friend.

Glad to be able to explain things to her, he sensed Sasuke and Sakura listening in through the door from the Hokage's bureau. "All these years you've been gone…you've missed a lot." Drawing in a deep breath, he continued. "I'm a Jonin now. Currently, I am the sensei of Naruto, the blonde, and the two other genin who are listening in on this conversation at this very instant."

The pink haired girl emerged, looking extremely sheepish, while the other was just impassive. "Ice cube." He heard Kagome mutter under her breath. Fighting back the urge to laugh, he settled for a small grin and a chuckle. "You're too predictable." The Copy-nin had to struggle to contain himself from rolling on the ground while expressing amusement in the highest forms as he took in the sight of her sticking her tongue out at him.

It was very cute. "How about you? What happened to you for the past seven years?" She brought her face close to his ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later, but for now…" Standing up, she hobbled her way over to the Fire Shadow.

Bowing deeply, she straightened up once again. "Lord Hokage, please allow me to become a Jonin as well. I believe that I have the skills necessary for it."

His face was impassive. "But, you do realize, that I will not just assign you this rank. A test will have to be concocted, and you will have to go through with it. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Kakashi was silent. He believed in her abilities, but didn't know to what extent they were currently at, now.

The unregistered kuonochi answered in words. "I will take your test."

All was silent for a moment, as the Hokage regarded her for a moment. Finally breaking the silence, he only replied, "Excellent. You will have to fight against an elite shinobi to skip all the other levels straightaway."

Nodding once again, she voiced a question. "And who is the Jonin that I get the honor to face?" She let the question hang in the air for several moments until the Fire Shadow answered, "Kurenai."

* * *

This was bad. 

From what Kakashi could remember, Kurenai was the one shinobi that teased her the most when they were smaller. And he had the feeling that Kagome wasn't going to let that go without some payback.

Normally, his feelings were always correct. But then again, Kagome had always been quite the forgiving child. As all these thoughts muddled up in his mind, The Hokage had exited, leaving the young woman to her thoughts as well.

When she was a child, Kurenai was always the one that had bullied her, furthering the insults from the other children and shinobi. She could remember those days very clearly…

_The young girl grunted as she was pushed towards the ground by willing hands. A sharp pain spread through her body at the sudden contact of stone on her back. 'Ow…'_

_"Hey!" cried her assailant. Looking up, she came face to face with what was said to be the prettiest kuonochi in the entire village. Kurenai. A kick in the face interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, you! Show us your Kekkai Genkai!"_

_Bringing her hands up to her bleeding face, Kagome stayed silent._ _The girl knew that they would beat her up both ways, so showing them would be pointless. She had not shown anyone before, so why should that bratty girl see it?_

_Angered at her silence, the kuonochi reached out and grabbed the girl's black locks of hair. "You'll pay for that." Using her body weight, she threw Kagome into a nearby tree. A sudden blur appeared and swooped the girl before she made any contact with the opposing greenery._

_The female ninja gasped. "Kakashi!" It wasn't a big secret that Kurenai, and the rest of the female ninja population, had a huge crush on the masked chuunin. Setting the recently flying girl down gently on the ground, the ninja prodigy turned to face the kuonochi. "What do you think you're doing?" he said in a calm voice._

_"She's an insignificant little Kekkai Genkai user. She shouldn't even be alive."_

Kagome gripped her fist tightly as she bit her lip. But I am alive. That fact keeps me going on. That…and Kakashi as well. Looking back at the past, she made a decision. She decided Kurenai's fate.

An expected clack from the door interrupted her thoughts. Out from the doorframe stepped out Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. The green spandexed jonin looked incredibly surprised to see her. Grasping her hands, he cried out in glee. "Why, hello pretty lady! Would you like to go out with me?"

She shook her head. "No." Gai looked shocked. "But why ever not?"

The jealousy in Kakashi's eyes was obliterated when she replied. "I really don't think that you'd like to date a filthy Kekkai Genkai user, now would you?"

Gai racked his brains. Had he ever known a Kekkai Genkai user before? There was one seven years ago…

Asuma and Kurenai seemed to remember that moment as well, for they had freezed up in fear. "Kagome…?" The Kuonochi whispered. The surprised beauty turned to her and smirked. "Well, Kurenai. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but as it seems that I am still alive. Remember what you said to me? I shouldn't have lived. Well, it seems I've proven you wrong."

With cigarette still in mouth, Asuma spoke up. "You were recorded in the village handbook as dead. Of course we're surprised that you're still alive." At her glare, he silenced.

"Now Kurenai…" Kagome's voice was melodic, but there was a certain tone that promised chaos. "I'm supposed to defeat you in a battle to attain the rank of Jonin. I'd say that this will be a fun match, considering how well we knew each other in the past."

The red eyed shinobi couldn't help but tremble a little.

* * *

The air was filled with tension as the audience, consisting of Kakashi, the other Jonin's, Kurenai's students and Team Seven gathered to watch the match between the two women. 

"All right." The announcer started. "Begin!"

Kagome smirked. "Hey Kurenai!" Her opponent turned to look at her. "Remember what you said to me right before Kakashi saved me?" At the shinobi's confused face she chuckled.

"Show me your Kekkai Genkai."

Suddenly, the girl became a blur to the eyes as she rushed towards the crimson eyed shinobi. There was a loud, prolonging clang as they parried each others attacks, Kagome with a Senbon Needle, and Kurenai with a kunai knife. The brown eyed girl took a deep breath in, and released it in a barrage of fire. 'Blaze of Glory!'

Sasuke froze up. 'Tha-that's my attack!' Kakashi looked onto the battlefield with thoughtful eyes. 'She didn't even make any hand signs…'

Kurenai focused her chakra into her feet and slid backwards, the flames barely nicking her clothes. 'What the— Is this…?' With the flame growing smaller every passing second, she used her strength to reach underground and grab hold of the water pipes conveniently located underground.

Water splayed over the stadium, dousing the fire and quenching her attack.

Kagome smirked. 'Perfect. Thanks Kurenai.' Drawing back one arm, she plunged it underground, just below the water. "Water Style! Ice spears!" The stream of water froze and large spears of ice formed around the battlefield, effectively trapping Kurenai in it's prison.

"Y-you…you can do ninjutsu without having to make hand signs? That's your Kekkai Genkai!" The crowd gasped at the exclamation. 'That explains it.' Kakashi thought. 'That ability would come in handy, it saves time and keeps the opponent guessing as well.'

Raising an eyebrow, Kurenai's opponent grinned. "Yep. Doesn't that spell out doom, catastrophe and fear? At least for you, anyway…" Suddenly materializing in front of the paralyzed Jonin, she thrust her right foot forward, kneeing the kuonochi in the face. "It also ensures that I use very little chakra to use those same attacks."

"An excellent technique." Murmured Kagome's secret admirer, aka Kakashi. Sakura snuck a peek at her sensei. The look in his eyes was so focused, so non-Kakashi like that it frightened her a little.

The pink haired ninja wasn't the only one who noticed the slight change in Kakashi. Sasuke, and amazingly, Naruto had seen it. The thoughts that ran through their heads were all different ones. Sakura: Let Operation Matchmaker Begin!

Sasuke: Love will only make him soft. He snorted as his eyes gazed onto Sakura's form. She seemed very quiet for once. He could only be left to worry about her health…

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei's got the hots for his best friend! This is so much like those soap operas that come on every single day and interrupt my favorite show! Not that I mind too much…

A sound sliced through the air as Kagome drew her sword. "Kurenai…" she murmured to the fallen kuonochi, just as she was about to pass out.

Kagome ignored the gasps from Kurenai's students at the sight of the sword. "Kurenai-sensei!" cried out a blue haired girl. The student with the dog screamed in outrage, while the third was silent.

Her opponent could only stare at the weapon that she held in her hand and swallow silently. Quick as lightning, she whispered into Kurenai's ear, "I forgave you seven years ago."

Then all the shinobi met was darkness.

"Hup." Kagome mumbled as she withdrew her hand from the punch to the stomach for the unfortunate Kuonochi. Sheathing her sword, she grinned. Her sensei was right…the sword made for good show. Kurenai probably fainted from the image of the sword, rather than the punch.

'Ah, sensei…wish you were here now…' She grinned and waved at Team Seven and their teacher. She heard a whoosh as they greeted her as they landed on the stadium floor. Needless to say, Kakashi looked pleased. "Excellent job, Kagome."

His statement only reaffirmed Team Seven's thoughts. 'So he does like her…' Sakura grinned gleefully. Her joy was cut short, when the Hokage's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"Kagome Higurashi…you have defeated one of the Elite Ninja in our ranks, so by my full permission…" Kagome held her breath. "You have just become a Jonin."

* * *

**Uh, I'm really bad at doing fight scenes. So please don't flame me. Review if you like it!**  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated earlier...a really long chapter as an apology gift? I really hope you guys like this chapter too!

**

* * *

**

**Memories of The Past**

**The party in the Icharuka Bar lasted for quite some time, with Naruto as the entertainment. For Kagome, anyway, she had never seen anybody scarf down ramen as fast as him before.**

**The Silver Haired Jonin smiled at her. Or at least…she thought he did. The mask made it difficult to tell. "So, is watching Naruto scarf down that ramen, the most fascinating thing you've ever seen or something?"**

**Realizing that she had been caught in the act, she blushed. "N-no…he just reminded me of someone else I knew…that and I just remembered my sensei…"**

**Kakashi's one eye widened. "You had another sensei while you weren't here?" At her nod, he inquired, "Who was it?" Looking down at her feet, she replied, "Well…I'm not too sure what they're name was…but she told me to call her Sensei."**

**The Copy-nin's interest was peaked. "Really? How did you meet them?" She shifted her position. "Well…"**

**Kakashi only shook his head, effectively silencing her, sensing that she didn't want anyone questioning her past for the moment. He only watched make merry with the rest of the ninja that were present in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.**

_"Th-thank you for saving me." The young girl stuttered. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She recoiled from him slightly, as if expecting something to happen._

_Kakashi only raised an eyebrow. Higurashi? Wasn't that the clan that had a Kekkai Genkai in their genes? He scoffed, and turned away. "Whatever. Just get lost. She shouldn't have been picking on you in the first place."_

_His sandals tapped on the rock covered floor as he proceeded to walk away from the stunned girl. Kagome stared at his retreating back. He wasn't going to hurt her? That was a first._

_She stood up and ran after the masked shinobi. "H-hey, wait up! Aren't you gonna tell me your name, or something?" He only kept walking, pretending not to acknowledge her._

_"Hey!" Kagome kept running after the boy who had saved her. "Come back here and tell me your name!" He ignored her, and continued to walk away from her. She growled, infuriated with his lack of response._

_"Well…whatever! So don't tell me! I'll get it out of you, yet!" Growling deeply, she stomped towards another direction; towards her home. Kakashi could hear her angry footsteps fading away._

_He ruffled his hair. "What's her problem?" Why didn't he just tell her? He had a feeling that she would be following him around tomorrow too…_

_…And his feelings were almost always very accurate. She was there the next day where he was assigned to meet by his sensei. She just sat on a stump of the tree and glared at him._

_The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Her gaze was pretty creepy. "Hey, you're here." Said his blonde sensei. Kakashi scoffed. "Yeah. I'm here." His teacher smiled. "Kagome, are you going to watch us? You always said that you wanted to become a shinobi. Maybe after this, you'll see how hard you have to work to attain that reality."_

_Kagome blushed. 'Great, now everyone knows that I want to become a ninja! How embarrassing is that?' She fidgeted, her face heating up as she mumbled, "Sure. I'll stay."_

_Rin and Obito looked at her oddly. Obito stared at her in pity. 'She's a Kekkai Genkai user too, huh…?' Kakashi noticed this look, and he nudged his best friend. "You okay, Obito?"_

_The Sharingan eye user jumped slightly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, gotta listen to what Sensei says." He said quickly, changing the subject. Kakashi cocked his head. He looked at Kagome once again. She gazed sadly at Obito; the same look that he had just given her a few minutes ago. _

_'He's got the Sharingan eyes…so why isn't he being hit…teased…made fun of…abused…why? Is it just me?' She wondered. 'Nobody even knows what type of ability I have, so why are they doing all that to me?'_

_'Why?' Kakashi thought. 'Why are they looking at each other like that?' _

**She had discovered Hinata, and was now currently fussing over the cute girl. Hinata herself was stuttering uncontrollably, while Naruto talked to her about ramen, ramen and more ramen.**

**Kagome noticed this and smiled. How cute was young love…?**

_"Tell me your name, already!" The raven haired girl growled. Under his mask, Kakashi hid a subtle smile. "Ah…no. I don't think so." He brought his hands together to make a few hand signs, focusing chakra towards his feet._

_Obtaining a running start, he ran up the tree, his chakra energy holding him in place. Kagome clenched her fists. "Oohh…c'mon! You're such a--!" She stopped herself. 'Alright, calm down, Kagome. Getting angry will do nothing at all.'_

_A hand touched her shoulder. She whirled at the contact, and faced Obito, Kakashi's best friend. "H-hey." She stumbled through her words, shocked at the sudden touch. He smiled at her. "Oh, don't worry about my friend up there. He likes infuriating people."_

_She snorted. "Yeah. I kinda noticed that." Obito laughed, the sound echoing through the trees, scaring a few birds into flight. "Yes…" They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence._

_"Hey." He whispered, lowering his voice to the point where no one but Kagome could hear. "You use a Kekkai Genkai, too, right?" She nodded. "Well, I have one too. Although, I think that no one really cares…but I heard that other clans aren't so well off. Are you okay?"_

_Kagome knew what he was implying with that last question. She smiled at him grimly. "Don't worry. I'm fine." He seemed to be satisfied with her answer, and walked away from the disheartened girl._

_'If only he knew how _fine _I really am…'_

_Kakashi dropped out of the tree, wearing a scowl. "What was that? What did you two talk about?" She looked away from the mysteriously irritated ninja. "It was nothing."_

_He looked at her with an expression that told her that he didn't believe her. "C'mon. How dumb do you think I am?" She gazed at him, observing him closely. "Apparently, not dumb enough." She walked away, leaving the silver haired boy to his emotions. _

_'Wha---?'_

**Observing as Sakura had a one sided conversation with Sasuke, Kakashi smiled. Peaceful times were always something that you could look forward to. It was nice…**

**Kagome was laughing at one of Naruto's jokes, having a wonderful time. He smiled. That was good. At least she was enjoying herself…**

_Sighing frustratedly, she tapped her nails on the side of the tree. "Your name, please." He shook his head in a silent 'no'. She didn't react to his negative response…after one month, she had gotten used to it._

_He had been attempting to meditate near the trees, and she was sitting there, watching him. Probably hoping that he would be relaxed enough to tell him the information she desired. _

_It didn't work._

_Gazing at him with unfathomable emotions, she looked away. Somehow, she was slightly enjoying all the time that she was spending with him. It felt…right, somehow. But, then again…she was worthless. She didn't deserve to have friends._

_Brushing off her outfit, she stood up. Kakashi opened his eyes in surprise. "Leaving already?" She looked at him, amused. "What, you actually want me to stay?" He scowled. "You just usually don't leave until nightfall."_

_She smiled brightly at him. "Yeah…but I gotta get home early today. All those other times, I've always been late to get home." He scoffed, and closed his eyes again. "Whatever."_

_She frowned slightly. "Bye." Her footsteps rang throughout his ears, and once he was sure that she was gone, he opened his eyes again. "Weird…" He looked to his left, and spotted a small jewel sparkling in the short grass. _

_"Must be hers…" He grimaced, standing up. "Might as well give it back to her. It looks valuable." Following her obvious trail of footsteps, he hopped over various roofs and buildings, finally ending where the footprints stopped._

_Reaching the destination that Kakashi assumed was her house, he was about to knock on the wooden door, when he heard a loud crashing coming from inside the house. Pressing his ear against the door he heard:_

_"I was home early, so why are you hitting me?" That was Kagome's voice._

_Another crash rang throughout the house, and Kakashi winced at the volume. "You were late yesterday, and you got off easy! You should be punished more!" A slap; skin hit skin._

_"Urgh…" Kagome groaned, and the masked shinobi's eyes widened. Was this what she had to go through everyday? "Why are you doing this?" She murmured. "I mean, what did I do to make you hate me so much---"_

_Her voice was cut off by another crash. "You were born." Another voice murmured. Kagome whimpered. "Mom…dad…" Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. This was sickening to listen to._

_He knocked on the door, loudly and clearly. The noises stopped, and after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened. "Yes?" Said a polite looking adult. He was well groomed and didn't seem to be the abusive type._

_"Uh, hi. I was wondering if Kagome was home?" Kakashi asked quickly. The man shook his head. "She's sleeping. Please, don't disturb her." Before the silver haired ninja could respond, the man had shut the door in his face._

_He scoffed indignantly. "Man…how rude." He took out the gem he had found earlier. "I'll give it to her tomorrow. She might get in trouble for losing it." He pocketed the valuable rock in his pockets and walked away, his head spinning from the new events._

_'Kagome…how long have you been suffering?'_

**She had turned back towards him again. "You okay, Kakashi?" She inquired the Jonin. He grinned at her. Kakashi loved the way she said his name. Vaguely, he wondered why he had never told it to her before…**

_"So, what's your name?" She asked him, almost boredly. Yawning, she leaned back against the bark of the tree that Kakashi was training in. The ninja debated with himself, reviewing what he had heard from her house just last night._

_"Kakashi." He firmly said, before dropping out of his place on the limb. "Kakashi Hatake."_

_She started, coming out of her bored position, and swiveling to face him. "Ka…kashi?" His name came out strangely…seductive when she said it. His face heated up slightly. "Uh, yeah."_

_She smiled brightly at him. "Kakashi Hatake!" Tackling him to the ground, she hugged him. "Thanks for finally telling me." The blush on his face came on full force. "Sure. Whatever."_

_Ignoring what he had said, she closed her eyes and softly sighed. "Kakashi…I like that name. It suits you pretty well." He looked at her somberly. "Really? It means scarecrow, you know."_

_She scowled at him. "You just ruined the moment, buddy." He looked at her in amusement. "I know." She gazed at him disbelievingly, then tackled him once more. "Why you--!"_

_He only laughed, and ran away from her fuming face as she chased him. "Get back here, Kakashi! You are so gonna pay for that!" Kakashi smiled widely. He should have told her his name earlier. It was nice finally hearing her say it…_

**Kagome looked at him with a concerned face. "You okay, Kakashi? You seem really out of it today." Her friend shook out of his thoughts. "No, I'm fine. Just…remembering."**

**She seemed to know what he was referring to. "Yeah…the past, huh? It was nice when we were kids." She stared at the hot cup of tea that was in her hands. "It was great back then…"**

**Kakashi watched her actions through narrowed eyes. It was great back then, huh? Yes, and if he remembered correctly the cause for that was…**

_"So, Kagome…" Rin addressed the girl. The raven haired girl looked at her warily. "Yes, Rin-chan?" Even though she was Kakashi's friend, Kagome couldn't help but be slightly cautious of the girl. For what reason, she didn't know exactly._

_"Uh…" The brown haired girl plowed ahead. "How well do you know Kakashi-kun? I mean…" She stumbled over her words. Kagome raised en eyebrow. "What do you mean, Rin-chan?"_

_Rin gathered her courage. "I mean…it's just that I really, really like Kakashi-kun, and I was just wondering…do you like him too? I mean, you do hang around him a lot…"_

_Kagome's face fell slightly, but it was still very unnoticeable. "D-don't…" She struggled to make sure that she wouldn't stutter. "Don't be silly, Rin-chan. I mean, we're just friends. I…don't like him."_

_She turned her back towards the other girl. "I don't like Kakashi…I like…" She fumbled for a name; any boy's name. "I like Obito." She said quickly. "Please don't tell him."_

_Rin's face brightened considerably. "All right. That's a relief to me, Kagome." She was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes, and out of the foliage, Kakashi stepped out, his face emotionless. "C'mon, Rin. We have to meet Sensei at the appointed spot, remember?"_

_Rin gasped, and put her hands together in a position to perform the teleportation jutsu. "I'll meet you there, Kakashi!" He only nodded after her, and she disappeared with a 'poof'._

_There was an extremely uncomfortable silence, and Kagome broke it. "Uh…you heard that entire conversation didn't you?" The masked Jonin nodded, no apparent emotion on his face. Kagome's resolve faltered slightly. "Oh. Yeah. I thought so…"_

_Another deep silence. "Please." She murmured. Kakashi interrupted her. "I know. Don't worry, I won't tell Obito. Your secret's safe with me." He turned away from her, performing the teleportation jutsu, and disappearing from her eyes._

_The raven haired girl sighed. 'This is bad…' She combed a hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I had to lie to Rin. I'd feel terrible if I interfered with a relationship that she wanted. So what if I do like you? I don't deserve you. It's better for you to never know…' Tears that had yet to drop from her eyes formed._

_Regardless of her thoughts, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. 'I'm sorry, Kakashi…'_

_Kakashi had reached his desired destination quickly. 'So, she likes Obito, huh? Sure. Why not? It's only logical. I'm happy for them.' Walking to his team quickly, he put on a scowl of indifference._

_"Come on, sensei. Let's get started with the training." During the entire afternoon, he had released his emotions out: pounding the tree's senseless and fighting his sensei hotheadedly._

_Even Obito was scared of him after all that._

**The masked Jonin glared at his food. She had been in love with his best friend. What was he supposed to do about it? The only answer to his problem was to keep being her friend. Pretending that the feelings weren't there, when they actually were.**

_"Happy Birthday!" Exclaimed Kagome's friend. The girl gasped in surprise. "Kakashi…it's beautiful…" He had handed her a box that held a necklace. The ribbon of the accessory was black, and held a blue teardrop gem that dangled in the center._

_"I-I shouldn't take this…this is very valuable…" She observed the choker intently. "Don't give this to me. It's too good for me…" Kakashi frowned. "What are you saying? Of course you're good enough for this." He removed the necklace from it's place in the package, tying it gently around her neck._

_Observing his handiwork, Kakashi smiled. "See? It suits you perfectly." It was true. The teardrop on the necklace accented her blue gray eyes quite nicely. She smiled faintly. "Thank you for saying that."_

_He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not just saying that. I mean it." He tapped her nose. "It suits your eyes." They reminded him of what he couldn't have…_

**Yes…her eyes were one of her overall best qualities. His lips curved upwards. So what if she had loved Obito? At least, now, she was back. Over the years, while she was gone, it had been hell without her…**

_'Kagome…' Picking up the gem that he had forgotten to return to the girl, he closed his fist around it. 'Why? You shouldn't have died…why?' His pain came back full force._

_Lowering his forehead protector, his face darkened. 'I'm sorry about Obito too.' His eyes took on an ethereal sadness, one that would linger inside him for many years to come._

_There was a scar where his eye used to be…before Obito had convinced Rin to transplant his Sharingan eye to Kakashi. 'Obito…you didn't have to give it to me.' Now he had something else to remind him of the dead…_

_After he had come back from the mission that had taken his friends' life; anguished, he had sought to go to Kagome for comfort. Instead of finding her there, he had found her parents, drunk and unconscious._

_He had slapped the father awake. "Kagome is out by the battlefield looking for one of her friends." The drunken man had slurred, right before Kakashi, in his anger, threw the old man against the wall._

_Running to the appointed place where she was supposed to be, he was greeted with the sight of chaos. Ninja were running around, many of them already injured. Looking up, Kakashi stifled a gasp. There was the fabled Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that was a menace to the world. With it's gleaming red fur, and haunting eyes, he could see why it was fabled…_

_The beast dipped it's head to the ground. The masked ninja watched his actions curiously, and gaped in horror as it picked up a young girl. But not just any girl…_

_"Kagome!" His one eye widened in horror as he saw her struggling to get free. Dashing off towards the creature's feet, he ran through the thick wood, brushing off countless branches and leaves; it seemed as though they were trying to stop him._

_"Kakashi!" She screamed long and hard. Time seemed to slow down as she felt her body somehow…getting lighter. Her eyes closed, and her figure seemed to go limp inside the fox demon's mouth._

_There was a large flash of light; and suddenly, her body vanished. Kakashi stared at the scene in a kind of horrified awe. "K-kagome…" There was a loud thud heard all over the forest._

_Turning his head to see what was going on, the silver haired buy could see the Fourth Hokage riding a large brown toad, and holding a large looking scroll. "Sensei…" He murmured._

_His teacher made a few quick hand signs, and suddenly, Kyuubi was enveloped in a bright light, too bright for Kakashi to see anything else. When his eyes had finally grown accustomed to the environment, he blinked and looked around._

_Kyuubi was gone. So was the giant toad._

_He punched the wall next to him. Later on, he learned that his sensei had died as well. Was there no end to the misery he had to face? His knuckles bled, but he paid them no mind. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now._

_'Kagome…' Her death was the event that had effected him the most. Did fate enjoy taking his happiness away from him? Did they enjoy toying with his life like that? If so, they had a sick sense of humor._

_The funeral for everyone who had died during the battle was long. There were so many people who had lost their lives, trying to fight that demon. He looked to the memorial. Not once had Kagome's name been mentioned._

_Kakashi's rage grew unbridled. She had died too. Why couldn't they have put her name in that stone…why…why…why! He sat through the entire event, filled with rage; staying there long after everyone else had left._

_'Kagome…' His thoughts were centered around the girl for the longest time. Hearing footsteps behind him, Kakashi pretended not to acknowledge them; hoping that whoever was headed his way would just leave him alone._

_"She was one of the most beautiful girls in soul. She had a pure heart, always there, always caring. All that surrounded her rejected her…but she was still willing to forgive; to forget. There will never be another person quite like her."_

_The silver haired ninja kept his head bowed from the preacher; the Third Hokage. "Yes…there will never be another like her at all." Kakashi murmured solemnly. His mask stifled the slight loneliness that radiated from his voice._

_The two stood by the memorial for some time; listening to the forest come to life with sounds. Birds chirping, animals running, ninja training…Kakashi became oblivious to it all._

**She had been the best thing that had ever happened in his miserable life, and then she was taken away from him. It was very devastating; he had only lived on to become a ninja. He still had loyalties to Kohonagakure.**

**Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Kakashi!" At his slight twitch, she frowned. "Okay, now I know something's wrong with you. I haven't been around you for so long, and I know it's not normal for you to do that."**

**He only grimaced. "No…I'm just focusing on the...finer points of the past." She gave him a look of understanding. "Oh. Right then…sorry." Kakashi gave her a small smile. "It's all right. But you know, I am wondering what happened to you all this time you weren't here."**

**"Oh." She perked up. "I was training with one of the coolest teachers ever. She taught me a lot of ninja skills!" Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He replied lazily.**

**She nodded. "Uh huh. She's cool. And super strong too…" As the girl went off into a reminisce, Naruto attempted to sneak up behind the two. Note the word attempted.**

**"Hey, Naruto." Kagome giggled at the blonde boy. The ramen obsessed ninja's face fell. "Aw, man! I was trying to sneak up on you guys…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Never try to sneak up on Jonin. It won't end nicely for you."**

**Naruto seemed to take his words to heart. "Sure, whatever sensei. By the way, I just wanted to ask you guys; Kagome, will you stay with Kakashi-sensei while you're here?"**

**Kagome seemed startled at his question, and looked to her best friend. "So, can I stay at your house while I'm here?" Kakashi hid a grin; one that you wouldn't be able to see anyway, behind his blue mask. "Sure. We are friends after all."**

**She sighed in relief. "Great. Thanks Kakashi. You're one of the few people I could trust here." Naruto grinned at the news. 'Yes! Perfect time for some matchmaking! Sakura will probably want to help too.'**

**The party ended a few hours later, Kakashi walked Kagome to his house. "Things have changed drastically while you were gone." She twiddled her fingers together. Very cute… "Yeah, I had a feeling they would, Kakashi. Things don't always stay the same for long…"**

**Her face turned solemn for a moment. 'I learned that the hard way…' Kakashi's voice broke her thoughts. "Here it is." He fished for his keys in his pockets.**

**She waited patiently for him to open the door, and when he finally did, she stepped inside. It was very neat. Everything was in place, and tidy…nothing looked out of order. How Kakashi-like.**

**She expressed her thoughts. "So neat. How like you, Kakashi." Her friend laughed. "Yes, well. If my room is clean, then I don't have to worry about wasting time looking for things when I'm in a hurry."**

**Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so." She wandered through his house; taking in where each room was, and how to get there. Finally, she reached the bedroom. As soon as she found it, Kakashi appeared beside her. "Take the bed. I can sleep on the floor."**

**Scowling at him, she stubbornly replied. "No way. You're going to sleep in the bed with me. The floor is hard." She stomped the ground to prove her point. "And it will only cause you grief."**

**The silver haired Jonin relucantly agreed. If memory served him right, then she wasn't a very easy person to persuade. After all these years, she was still the same spunky Kagome from so long ago.**

**She changed clothes in the washroom, and lied down on the bed. Kakashi followed suit. "Good night, Kakashi." He responded back. "Goodnight." They both fell into a light sleep, due to many years of staying on guard, even while they slumbered.**

**But now, there was a slight difference. They were, for once for so long in their lives, comfortable.**

**Because they were together again.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that was a very long chapter. Please review me and tell me if you like the story! I'm open for suggestions right now, if everyone wants.  
**


	4. ANImportant, please read!

**Very bad news.**

** If you have been reading my other story, Another Day, Another Student, then you will know that:**

** I have been banned from writing stories on this site for a year.**

** Sorry that it's up in big letters...I just need to make sure that everyone reads this. I'm only able to write because my mom's on vacation and she's stricter than my dad is. He doesn't check up on me as often as my mom.**

**I was banned because of a suggestive review...or at least, my parents thought it was suggestive, they were checking through my emails and then found it. The review that was sent was intended for this story. I don't want to mention the author's name, but they did review in 'Seven Years to the Future'. **

**I'm sorry that I have to go...**

**I'll write again in a year, or maybe in another site. Check around, I'll still have the same user-name.**

**I'll see you in a year...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto.

**I snuck onto the computer so that I could update this, so please do not expect another quick update soon...and I'm sorry thatI can't.**

**I am also working on another Kakashi and Kagome story, but you might have to wait the year before I post it up. Again, I'm sorry about that! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

The village had changed a lot while she had been gone. She walked around, staring in awe at the different food stands that had appeared, creating new images to be incased in her memory.

Regretfully, Kakashi wasn't with her today, he was on an A-ranked mission. Very important, but he was sorry that he couldn't show her around. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Oh, well. When he got back, she was going to make him treat her to several of the food stands that were littered across the village.

'Ramen sounds okay…but then again, I did have some of that already before…'

As she sorted through the different stores, her sharp eyes caught the figure of a person she knew quite well. "Kurenai!" Kagome said cheerfully, waving at the other kuonochi.

Kurenai paused at the sound of her name and turned to the girl who had called her, instantly recognizing Kagome, but keeping a cool façade. Finally, she silently murmured, "Hmm."

Happy that she was acknowledging her presence, Kagome grinned.

* * *

They were at a dumpling stall, Kagome being the only one of the two Jonin to order something. As Kagome bit into the soft pastry, Kurenai murmured, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

The Kekkai Genkai user swallowed, "Oh…nothing. I guess I just wanted to catch up with you. After all, we haven't talked in seven years." Kurenai shook her head, looking somewhat exasperated.

"Why do you want to talk to me? We've never really been on good terms." That part, was true.

Kagome looked thoughtfully into the sky, "Hm…that may be true…but you know, there has to be some reason that you were picking on me back then."

_Kakashi was trying to avoid her again. 'Little does he know, that I can't be avoided.' Kagome snickered quietly to herself._

_Today was supposed to be the day that he trained with his Sensei. One day, or yesterday, one of the Three Legendary Senin had visited Konoha. From what she had heard about them, they were supposed to be some of the best ninja ever._

_Kakashi himself had a chance to talk to him, while she watched from afar. The Senin, or apparently, Jiriya, had noticed her, and pointed her out to the Hatake, saying something to the younger boy that she couldn't quite hear._

_Then, she wasn't sure what had happened, but Kakashi had seemed to recoil, backing away from the Senin with a red face that matched a tomato. Or maybe she was just imagining it…she could never be too sure with the mask covering his face…_

_She approached them cautiously, when Kakashi rushed forward, and passed her, running off somewhere else. But just before he went out of sight, he yelled, red-faced, "You ecchi!" Then he ran faster and completely disappeared from her view._

_"K-Kakashi…kun…?" She inquired softly as she was met with only silence, "What happened…?"_

_Jiriya chortled, "Oh ho. Nothing, nothing. We just had a man to man talk."_

_Ever since that day, Kakashi had avoided her. 'And I'm going to find out why.'_

_She peeked into a classroom. No…it was empty. 'Hmph…I'm trying to trail after Kakashi, but I have no idea where he is. I am so pathetic.' Inching almost silently along the hallway, she slowly opened another sliding door._

_Inside was bare, except for several desks and…_

_She leaned closer towards the doorway. There was Kurenai…the prodigy kuonochi. She was with someone else as well…Kagome didn't recognize the other person. Kurenai was speaking softly to him and bandaging his leg._

_"It will be alright in a few days. Be careful on your next mission." The boy, that looked much younger than Kurenai, nodded, tears drying instantly._

_"Thank you so much, Kurenai-san!"_

_Kurenai smiled, before her face contorted into a suspicious one, "Who's there?" Quickly, she reached into her holster and pulled out a few shuriken. Kagome let out a small 'eep' at the doorway and ran away from the scene quickly, the door wobbling with a small clatter._

_Back in the classroom, Kurenai let out a soft, annoyed sigh, "Ah…it was just her…" She placed her shuriken back in her case in one graceful move. _

_'Too bad…if she wasn't a Kekkai Genkai user…then maybe we would have been friends.' Her face darkened. 'But she is. I'll never forgive those Kekkai Genkai users for killing my parents...even if Kagome wasn't involved with it, I can't help but be angry at her.' She smirked, a tinge of sorrow coming onto her face. 'That's one of my flaws.'_

_Out in the hallway, Kagome sat against a door, gasping for breath. 'Eeh…that was so scary…I really thought she was gonna chuck those at me…'_

_'But, but, but…Kurenai was being so nice, so gentle to that boy in there…' She tilted her head. 'But why not to me? Did I ever do anything to her to upset her…?'_

_The door that was supporting her opened, and she fell back with a small yelp. Lying on her back, she looked up and saw the person that she had been looking for in the first place._

_"K-Kakashi-kun!" Quickly, she straightened up. Her silver haired friend shook his head, exasperatedly, "Doofus. What are you doing?" He stepped through the doorway, followed closely by Rin, Obito and The Fourth Hokage._

_Rin and Obito looked at her in confusion. Finally, the brown haired girl spoke up, "Ne…Kagome-chan…what are you doing here?" Obito awaited her answer as well._

_"Um, um…" Then she remembered, "Kakashi-kun! I wanted to ask you about that time where Jiriya-sama visited Konoh-"_

_Kakashi sped off, dashing through the hallways and out of sight. The Hokage chuckled, "Kagome-chan, did you do something to him? He's never been this paranoid before."_

_Kagome shook her head, "No…"_

"…Hmph. So you saw me then?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Mhm. And I really do believe that you had an ulterior motive for hating me."

The other Jonin didn't reply for a while. Finally, she whispered, "My parents were killed a long time ago." Understanding filled Kagome at those words, "You mean they were killed by…"

"Yes. Kekkai Genkai users." Kurenai closed her eyes, her expression taking on a blissful state, "A long time ago…I bred a hatred for all of them…the people that had their own special abilities in their genes at birth."

"But then, when I thought that you had died…I realized how human you really were…not the immortal monsters that I thought that your kind were."

Kagome nodded, relief filling her entire body, "Well, I'm human. I can be killed. I'm…not a monster."

Kurenai nodded as well. 'You may not be a monster, Kagome…but unfortunately, sometimes…we ninja are.' She stared at the ground silently. 'From what I have seen, you are so very…cheerful. We ninja are tools, used by the village. We cannot have any emotions. Did you want the task of becoming a shinobi, not knowing what we were?'

"Well, anyways…" Kagome's voice broke through her thoughts, "We're…friends now, right?"

"…Of course. I can't tell you something like that and not want to be friends with you, hm?" Kurenai smiled softly and said in a teasing voice, "But from now on, since you're my friend, you're going to have to buy me takoyaki."

Kagome stood up, a cutely panicked look on her face, "Wha, wha, wha? I haven't even been on my first mission yet! I don't have any money! What do I do, what do I do?"

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kakashi appeared out of a cloud of smoke, his one eye looking bored. Kagome ran up to him, "Kakashi-kun! You're treating me to some takoyaki! And while you're at it," She pointed to the other kuonochi, "treat Kurenai-san too!"

There was nothing but silence and the bustle of the market around them as Kakashi stared at her in a way that clearly said:

"What are you talking about?" Asked the uninterested Jonin.

* * *

"Oh…where's Kakashi-sensei? He's already kept us waiting for three hours!" Sakura complained, Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah! I mean, can't he ever be early for a change! Would it kill him to be early for a change!" Naruto yelled, obvious aggravation in his eyes. Sasuke twitched. 'These two are so dramatic.'

Behind them, a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi stepped out, "Yo." Kagome was beside him, "You keep them waiting for this long? Wow." Her expression was an amused one.

"Sometimes even longer." Kakashi replied, "Now guys, today, Kagome will be watching you guys train, just to see how it is done."

Naruto snickered quietly to himself. 'All right! This is a good time for some matchmaking!' Sakura was thinking the same thing. 'They make such a cute couple!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, easily able to tell what the two were thinking. 'Idiots.'

"Today, we have a mission. To help out a farm, somewhere to the east." Kakashi gazed at the sky, lost in thought, "If we hurry, we'll be able to make it there by around sunset and rest."

"Ah…is Kagome-sensei going to come with us too?" Sakura inquired shyly. Kagome perked up at the use of honorific, "S-sensei? You mean, you consider me a teacher too?"

Naruto nodded, somewhat confused by the girl's surprise, "Well, yeah. I mean, you're older than us and probably know more than us, and you're going to be alongside us when we train. So that would make you a teacher, right?"

Kagome wasn't really listening, "A teacher…wow…" She was staring off into the distance, hands clasped together, "Amazing that I could be one…"

'Well…she always was a bit of a space cadet, even when she was young…' Kakashi sweatdropped slightly, not noticable enough.

Sasuke scoffed, "Well, we better get moving. The more time we waste here, the later we get to that farm. We have to go soon." Kagome snapped out of her daydreams, "Right, right…"

They were outside the gates of Konoha village again. And like any other mission outside of the village, Naruto yelled, "All right! Let's get going!" Sasuke kept silent, while Sakura punched the hyperactive ninja.

Kagome giggled, "Wow, Kakashi. This is some team you have here." Her best friend nodded, "Well, you do get used to them after a while." They continued walking along the isolated dirt path.

'It does remind me of a team from long ago…'

_Kakashi was waiting. Kagome was waiting. Rin was waiting. The Fourth Hokage was waiting. For who exactly?_

_Obito came, running through the bushes, gasping for breath as he collapsed. "I'm sorry that I'm late, sensei. I was just…helping an old lady with her groceries…yeah—"_

_"I don't believe you. How could you be late? Doofus." Kakashi was being ever so blunt again. Kagome sweatdropped, "K-Kakashi-kun…" Obito frowned, ready to pick a fight, "What did you say!"_

_Kakashi smirked, "You heard me. Or are you deaf as well as dumb? Or maybe that trait gets passed down the Uchiha clan too."_

_"Why you--!" Obito lunged at Kakashi. Rin held him back, "Obito! You can't just try to attack Kakashi randomly like that! He doesn't deserve it!" _

_Kakashi's face held a smug smile until Kagome walked up to him and said, "And you, Kakashi, do not have the right to make fun of Obito like that. No wonder he attacked you!"_

_He said nothing for a while. '…She's defending him…because she likes him…' _

_He turned his head to the side, "Hmph." Kagome placed her hands on her hips, an adorably exasperated look on her face. 'I'm pretty sure that he thinks that I'm only defending Obito because I like him.'_

_'He's wrong.'_

_Rin wrestled back Obito, while the Sharingan user protested, "But, Rin! He insulted my clan! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"_

_The Fourth watched their actions with interest, chuckling. 'My, my. This is some team I have here.'_

For Kakashi, those days of being arrogant were over. Kagome could tell this much. 'Hm…I wonder what happened to him while I was gone.' Somehow, she had a feeling that it involved Obito…and his death.

'He hasn't talked to me about him at all since I came. He probably doesn't know that I've already realized that he's dead.' Realization hit her. 'Even after all this while…Kakashi thinks that I still like Obito…?' She frowned, apparent annoyance coming onto her expression. 'Geez…if he really does think that…hm…that would be a problem.'

'But…if he really does think so…' She snuck a tiny glance at her comrade. 'He's not affected by it at all.' Kagome turned her gaze back to the front when she sensed that Kakashi had noticed her staring. 'Or maybe he is…I can't tell with the mask on.'

Kagome realized what she was thinking and slapped her head. 'Oh, I'm such an idiot. Why would he be affected by that anyway?' Maybe it was just her wishful thinking?

Satisfied somewhat with her train of logic, she walked confidently down the path, leading Kakashi to wonder inwardly what his best friend was doing.

* * *

**I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please remember that I still can't write here for another year, so I can't update right away!**

**Thank you for all your supporting reviews!**


End file.
